Sakura
by AWdgm
Summary: ATTENTION! This is NOT about Sakura Haruno. The title means "Cherry Blossom". Containing females bashing, shopaholics' stupidity, perfectionist's demands, mind-poisioning characters' tricks in futher chapters. This is another SasuNaru fic. by AWdgm. R&R! This is DISCONTINUED and looking for someone willing to continue the story, as long as you credits me. Please PM me! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

_This is another story by AWdgm… I have no idea why I am calling myself as a third person, it is a bad habit…and there will be a very special character who will also be sharing this ridiculous habit of mine! ~excited~ First thing always comes first. "Sakura" is NOT about Sakura Haruno. You'll know why the name of this story is "Sakura" as soon as you read it! This story tells us about life stories of the bitchy but kind Sakura san, the perverted and evil Sasuke kun and an innocent young Naruto chan when they were living under the same roof. Well, I'll just tell you as much as these. For further information, read the full summary below._

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Meet Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They are working in one of the most famous fashion company in the Fire Country. Sakura Haruno is a tough female who worked her ass out for her position as the best designer in the East branch. Sasuke Uchiha is the only designer in the South branch who always thought of the almost impossible ideas and a blinding gorgeous model. Young Naruto Uzumaki in the North branch has gifted talent in designing and has mastered the knowledge of beauty. One day, a pink envelope came by their doorsteps. They received the exact same card which were all printed a fully blossomed Sakura tree. What happens when the three best designers were promoted to work in the main branch? _

**End of Summary…**

Beginning of Writing: March 31

Final Editing: April 16

**Chapter 1: A for Aback Promotion**

(Sakura Haruno's Diary)

Wednesday, March 31

Today happen to be one of the great days. No one can match Sakura Haruno. Of course, I am not the most impressed person but my client. After my 103th sketch, I am fully satisfied with the master piece of the dinner gown. Ino Yamanaka, my client, was extremely delighted, especially the matching colors and lacy feel of the two layers at the bottom of the gown. That was also the most challenging part of her request but no one can match Sakura Haruno. I was also relieved that I had finally got the one-week-deadline of 100 children dresses brought to completion. Miss Konan, the client was overwhelmed and thanked me for my free service to the society. "Fuck you bitch," I cursed silently as soon as she left. If it was not because of my small reputation in the fashion world, I won't sacrifice my fucking, precious 7 days for nothing but drawing free designs for the little girls! Yet, I still owe Konan my life. If it was not because of her big fashion company that hired me, I might still be the unknown, poor street fashion designer.

At 2200, I am officially done with the office design report work and able to breath in fresh night air. It had been weeks since I last stepped out from my messy working room. It was just like any other normal night I seen from my windows but I never gotten any chance to actually feel it until that moment when I was taking my walk return to my apartment. I felt refreshed and alive once again. I knew I can take another day of work but I guess I should take a break to get more inspiration for my future work. I found a pink envelope in my always-empty-mailbox. I wondered how long have the letter had been in the mailbox. As soon as I took my long, hot shower, I sank into my chair and face my laptop which had been collecting dust since I was gone. I wiped away the dust on the surface and swing the laptop. I had almost forgotten how my laptop looked like. I stared at my reflection in the dark screen for a few seconds, wondering how many e-mails I had received. I pressed the switch and wait for the laptop to guild me to my account for access password. While I was waiting, I opened the envelope and saw a beautiful card with a full bloomed Sakura tree. I flipped the card to the bare white back page.

_Congratulations, __Miss__/Mr./ Mrs. Sakura Haruno._

_You are promoted to work in the main branch of Sakura Fashion in the West._

_Sakura Fashion CEO, Tsunade._

At that moment, I felt I was blessed by the angels in Heaven.

(Fire Country some newspaper's Entertainment papers headline)

**1993-1995: Fire Flourish (FF) **_"The most talented artist ever born!" CEO, Nakara Oshima_

**1995-2000: Heaven's Fabulousness **_"Hail, son of Aphrodite!" CEO, Yuri Ichigo_

**2000-2004: Fiery Wedding Boutique **_"Always unexpected perfect touch." CEO, Riku Tsuki_

**2004-CURRENT: Sakura Fashion **What will Tsunade say?!

UCHIHA CLAN, Thu. - Uchiha Sasuke, 25, the best designer in the South branch received the rare pink envelope from the Sakura Fashion yesterday morning. The pink envelope, as lots of people said, is one of the best thing can ever happen in your life as a designer in the big company. "I was a famous designer in the South branch of Sakura Fashion and I had always waited for the opportunity to receive this special and once in a life time promotion but it never comes," said Ryuki. "I heard that no designer in South has ever got a chance to get that promotion. I suppose Uchiha has proved their theory wrong." Ryuki san seemed very pleased of the big achievement of the possible heir of the Uchiha main house. Mokoto Uchiha, 58, mother of Uchiha Sasuke was very pleased and proud of her son's achievement. She even told the media that it was her son who showering her with all the fabulous and expensive-looking garments.

"No matter what the challenge is, I am going to take them. I am an Uchiha, after all," the raven smirked in victorious as he was being interviewed. "Itachi, my brother, is a gentleman in a mess, just like my father. It is my job to take charge of their appearance during their meetings which will possibly give them credits for their clients' first impression." It seemed being a designer did not bother much for this young successful Uchiha. Moreover, the raven himself was once a model-cum-designer back when he was working in Heaven's Fabulousness and Fiery Wedding Boutique. His built body and good looks definitely won many opposite genders' attention during the fashion shows. However, the Uchiha seemed not as impressed on his attraction to the ladies as he focused more on his career.

Perhaps Uchiha is more than just merely a fashion designer when he entered the main branch. We are looking forward to know more about this successful man who managed to pull off the family's traditional career as businessmen. It seemed his father was not bothered by his son's dream job. In fact, he was proud of his son's independence as a man. "He is an Uchiha that definitely will create a new history for this clan," said Fugaku Uchiha, father of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. The raven's big brother, Itachi was very thankful to have a brother like him. It seemed that the two brothers are very close to each other too. "He's always like a mother when it comes to our dressing to meetings. He won't allow us to leave a bad impression on the clients. 'The first impression is always the most important step.' My brother has always said."

A good family, a steady career and an excellent income, exactly what a man wants. Perhaps Uchiha may marry a beautiful princess next few years?

(Kiba's Daily Conversation with Naruto)

**Kiba**: Hey man! I heard you got promoted to work in the main branch! Congratulations.

**Naruto**: Thanks, Kiba. To tell the truth, I am feeling a little sad to leave you guys.

**Kiba**: Hey, c'mon buddy. There are things called "hand phone" and Internet in the world. We will be able to contact each other anytime and anywhere.

**Naruto**: I guess so…but I will still miss you guys. Perhaps we can hang out with each other once in awhile. I will try my best to spare time to spend with you and others. Speaking of others, where are they?

**Kiba**: Lunch. I am hungry too; you want to have the last bite of the food in the cafeteria?

**Naruto**: Sure, I pray that this will not be the last meal with you guys.

**Kiba**: I'm curious, Naru. What kind of place will the main branch be? I know that the place will definitely be better than the North branch but no one had ever heard of the main branch since no one ever was promoted to there.

**Naruto**: For some reason, I felt honored.

**Kiba**: Don't let us down, Naru. We are counting on you to make the North branch shine again. You represent the entire branch to meet with the fuckers and bitches from the other branches.

**Naruto**: Don't start putting pressure on me yet! I really don't feel like going to the main branch. I may write to the CEO to tell him that I am not fitting for the job.

**Kiba**: The CEO of Sakura Fashion company and also known as the head of the main branch is Tsunade and "he" is supposedly to be a "she", my brother.

**Naruto**: Wow…she must be a very demanding bitch then… God, I don't want to go anymore!

**Kiba**: Don't waste your talent hiding in this branch, Naru. You have the potential and all the elements to be successful.

**Naruto**: I really don't know about it, Kiba… I might be bullied and…and maybe someone will steal my designs…things like that do happen, Kiba.

**Kiba**: Don't be such a coward, Naru. You are a man and be a MAN!! Naruto Uzumaki never gives up! Show the others what you are made of!! You dreamed of becoming one of the best designers in the world, didn't you? Then this is your best chance so don't let it go.

**Naruto**: O-okay… I will give it a shot then…

**Kiba**: You should give it all your best!

**Naruto**: Fine… I will give 100% to my work.

**Kiba**: I will work hard too. Then, we will be able to see each other someday in the main branch. It is a promise!

**Naruto**: Really? Okay! I will be waiting for you but I won't go easy on you. Don't rely on your luck too much, you dog.

**Kiba**: We will see about that, Naru. Well, lets' go for lunch and I'll help you pack up later.

**Naruto**: Thank you so much!

"I am surprised that you've sent out so many promotion cards this year…and you sent each to each branch? Are you serious, Tsunade sama?" the lady in black kimono said.

"I have a feeling that there will be lots of interest incidents happening to these three new designers. Anyway, we have to prepare a welcome party for them. I heard that the North and South branches has been hiring very talented people. As the CEO of Sakura Fashion, it is my duty to make sure they are telling the truth and quality of their work have to be beyond excellence," the woman with golden hair said quietly as she threw the file on her table.

"Yes, Tsunade sama. I will rearrange your schedule right away," the woman bowed and silently left the room.

"I wondered how long will these three survive…Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, eh? Things are starting to get interesting from now… I am so excited to know what will happen."

The woman made a small laugh as she pulled out a chain of keys and she played to create small "cling" "clang" sounds. An evil thought happened to dash through her mind.

~***~

**The following day…**

(At Sakura's apartment)

The alarm was a killer. Whose idea to turn up the volume of the stupid electronic alarm again? Guess the genius. The 26-year-old Sakura Haruno woke up with a jump, surprised by the loudness of her own alarm clock which was just beside her. That pink haired bitch was actually _lucky_ for still having her hearing senses. She celebrated her birthday four days ago, without even realized it. Sakura Haruno san was named because the day she was born was close to her mother's favorite season in the spring, which is the season of the Sakura blossom viewing. She has nature Sakura pink, long straight hair, healthy green-leaf-color eyes, a big forehead which dedicated her smartness and a heart-shaped small face which the size of her eyes and nose fitted just fine on that face. She would have been a diva if she was not born with such a big forehead and a nasty, bitchy mouth.

She loved fashion. She always dreamt of becoming a fashion diva one day. Due to her ugliness, she was never chosen to stand on the stages although she has a wide knowledge about fashion. Perhaps that's destiny that she will only be a successful fashion designer for the rest of her life. She attracted no men because she always talked with a nasty attitude and she never did anything about her ugliness… Please take note that AWdgm is NOT talking about her physical appearance but also the quality she carried. Lets' return back to the story and enough with her description, shall we?

She slapped the alarm clock off to the marble-tided floor. The alarm clock met its end while the woman returned to her dreamland. Oh, did AWdgm mention that this woman has been admiring a certain raven for years even before she started her career? They went to the same Art school and she had heard thousands and millions of rumors, legends, news et cetera, et cetera. She often dreamed about the two of them being together and blah… Basically her attitude was always so immature, rude, illogical and high-school-girl-in-heated-love type of mental. She had always been rejected (for her physical ugliness and heavy makeup) and despised (for her rude and I-am-the-smartest-in-this-school attitude). Okay, enough of her school life stories… Return to the story!

It was noon, approximately 1230 and the pink haired bitch shot up from her sleep with a loud "Fuck!" and pulled off the covers as she stormed into the bathroom without even give a damn about her messy bed and a broken alarm clock on the floor. Oh, that reminded me. The new comers were supposedly to be meeting each other and the CEO at the Sakura Fashion main lobby meeting room at 1130. Lets' leave the stupid Sakura aside and began Sasuke Uchiha's first day where he would began his new promoted career.

(The Uchiha Mansion)

"Morning, mom," the raven greeted her mother with a kiss on her mother's cheek. He grabbed the newspaper from the table and flipped through the pages and saw an article about his success in the Sakura Fashion. He smirked and he sat down as his mother served him toasts with jams and a cup of chrysanthemum tea (his mother is not that much of a good cook). He thanked her as he continued reading the article. He had been in many fashion companies but he figured Sakura Fashion was the most challenging among all and he was glad. Perhaps he would meet his future lover-cum-rival there. The raven was addicted to challenges ever since he obtained his first full A report in kindergarten.

"I'm happy," Mikoto said quietly as her son took a sip of the hot, sweet tea. "I am blessed to have such a wonderful family." Sasuke looked up and gave a handsome smile. She flashed back a sweet smile. The other two men came in suits and business hand-carry bags. Sasuke's smile faded and his face showed nothing but disappointment.

"Gentlemen, you are _supposed_ to be my role models. What kind of role models are you all if you can't even fix ties properly?!" The youngest man in the house nagged as the two men rolled their eyes in annoyance. They did not wish for him to nag at them like a woman in power but if it was not because of him, they won't be getting any better business. Well, the day of the raven began. AWdgm has always wondered if he has ever feeling bored of repeating the same thing every day.

Well, Uchihas' always lead a simple and boring life. The men cared more about work and money and nothing else. No vacation or what so ever. Working was their hobby but I doubted that that can be considered as a hobby. Uchiha men are boring creatures. How exactly they choose their future partners were always a mystery to the outside people. The women knew nothing about their husbands outside lives so even their husbands were cheating behind them (Uchiha leads a stressful life, please understand this concept first), they knew absolutely nothing. Even AWdgm have no idea what made the Uchiha men such workaholics.

On the other side, the women were living in Heavens. Their job is to look after the house and nothing else. Most of the housewives always snuck out from their houses to visit their neighbors, friends and other relatives. Sometimes they spent their husbands and children's money on shopping, sometimes they go for expensive beauty treatments and most of the time they love to dine or simply just have a tea in a fabulous and expensive café with their friends and relatives. Of course, their husbands and children who worked their ass out for wealth, power and survival knew nothing about it. It's kind of like a payback situation… Okay, back to the story.

The Uchihas has expecting Itachi, the eldest in the family to bring home a suitor but she never came. He has not been able to find a woman of his taste in years. One main reason was because their success in the business world kept him away from the women. "I will find you a suitor, brother," his brother had promised and he had kept his promise. Too bad Sasuke has a bad taste in women. They were all lying, pretty bitches and money vampires-cum-prostitutes. No one blamed him actually since he was so good looking and a piece of good meat (money). That was actually something Mikoto was proud of as Sasuke was born with Mikoto's looks, only more manly. Well, Sasuke was currently still searching for a suitor for his big brother basically. It seemed more like a match-maker part time job without any salary. Sasuke is definitely rich enough not to complain. Lets' leave the Uchiha's and go to the cute Blondie's home.

(Naruto's and Kiba's Condominium)

"Morning, dog breath! Rise and shine!" the blond chirped like a bird as he pushed the curtains off, blinding sunlight stung the tattooed-face.

"Naru…?" Kiba slowly reached out his hand, searching for something to hold. As he reached to his alarm clock, he dragged it close to his sleepy face. "What the fuck? It's only freaking 0930!" The blond pouted cutely. He told Kiba that he received an e-mail yesterday night regarding about the promotion and he have to be in the company at 1130. It took about an hour or more if there is traffic so it's better to leave early. He decided to have breakfast with his housemate for once before he went to his new company to begin his life as an official professional designer that everyone in the Fire Country will look up at. Too bad Kiba don't give a damn about it because he was too sleepy. Well, friends fought when their thoughts and ideas didn't match each other's. They will get along soon anyway. That's the kind of friendship Naruto and Kiba were having. They enjoyed each other's company but sometimes they fought for stupid reasons.

"We might unable to see each other again when I start my work, can't you see that I am trying to make it up to you?" Naru said quietly, tears were about to roll down as Kiba gave a sigh and jumped off his bed. Kiba was scratching his head as he clumsily walked to the bathroom. Naru squeaked in delight as he return to his room to get himself prepared too.

The blonde had done his daily routine, excluding the breakfast part but there was still one more small matter that was bothering him. He could not choose his outfit to work. His choice was too wide. He did not want to be too formal or the people in the main branch might have a thought that he was just a normal office boy instead of a professional fashion designer. If he chose something too casual then they might think that he was not serious about his job. He absolutely did not want anyone to think that he was too much of a fashion lover instead of a designer if he goes punk rock… Making clothes and designing clothes were an easy job but when it comes to _wearing_, Naruto would always have an headache as he could never learn what to wear and what should not during different occasions… Well, Naruto was always Naruto.

"Kiba, I am having a big problem here! Can you come into my room for a second?"

"Is it another clothes wearing problem?" Kiba sighed when he heard a positive reply.

He swung the door open and revealed a wall hanging different variety of clothes and a blonde who only has a towel wrapping around his bottom. His housemate was staring in wonder of the clothes hanging on the wall, unaware of the wild boy's presence. "Well…" The blonde jumped and was about to kick the freaked out Kiba to Hell. Naruto might seem weak but he could be known as a professional street dancer and he got very powerful limbs. The reason why Naruto did not enter any competitions to make him well known in the streets was because he did not want to compete with his cousin, Gaara and his parents had always dreamt of their son to follow their footsteps in the fashion world.

Oh well, enough with the history and back to reality. Kiba scratched his head as he scanned through the outfits. Naruto always have too much clothes in his closet. He was about to point to a pair of black blazer and pants, matched with a red office shirt and a red and black stripped and "Sakura Fashion" logo printed tie when the blonde said he did not want to look so _emo_. Hence the brunette changed his mind to a simple choice of a white long sleeve polo shirt with golden "Sakura Fashion" logo on his right chest and a pair of black designer's pants with small sapphire stones embed all over the bottom of the pants by Naruto himself. Even the black and white sport shoes made a perfect match. Only one world could describe him: H.O.T.

Satisfied with Kiba's choice, he hugged his housemate with millions of "thank you". Then they headed for breakfast to begin their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

_This is the second chapter of this weird story about fashion, love and plenty of drama. Right… The person who is currently writing this note and also known as the founder of this story know absolute nothing about fashion. I read tons of yaoi but sadly, I know very little about love. I know drama. Perhaps that's because I watched too much anime or perhaps I read too much. Maybe it's just the influence of my over dramatic friend? I have no idea where the source of my drama came from but does anyone bothers? NO! Warning! There are a few sexy scenes and erotic moments between Naru chan and Sasuke kun… I don't care if they just met; I am here to satisfy the craving of yaoi lemons. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Meet Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They are working in one of the most famous fashion company in the Fire Country. Sakura Haruno is a tough female who worked her ass out for her position as the best designer in the East branch. Sasuke Uchiha is the only designer in the South branch who always thought of the almost impossible ideas and a blinding gorgeous model. Young Naruto Uzumaki in the North branch has gifted talent in designing and has mastered the knowledge of beauty. One day, a pink envelope came by their doorsteps. They received the exact same card which were all printed a fully blossomed Sakura tree. What happens when the three best designers were promoted to work in the main branch?_

**End of Summary…**

**Chapter 2: B for Bacchanal in Sakura Fashion**

It was obviously a dream came true when you got promoted. That also meant that you would no longer be receiving shitty and painstaking jobs to do for the sake of a low and crappy pay for your services. When you intended to get super promotions, you would be given more than just much professional jobs and better pay but an extremely spacious and private studio. Of course, that was not all. The Sakura Fashion also offered all workers in the main branch each a rare and precious privilege card for half-price discounts for all branded head to toes accessories, variety of clothing and jewelries in all shopping centers in the Fire Country.

Almost all shopaholics would even die just to get a hold on this card. Being a designer and a shopaholic herself, Sakura Haruno actually screwed her opportunity to get a good first impression from her boss. For a designer that was suggested from Konan, one of the best of the best designer from the Sakura Fashion and also her best friend's ex-student, Sakura Haruno seemed to be a terrible and super, ultra big mistake.

There's nothing about her that screamed out "Fashionable!" or at least a little bit of "glamorous". The pink haired crazy bitch was wearing a pair of fragile but beautiful green-colored glass heels. No doubts that her beautiful legs fitted in those expensive shoes. Although the shoes and her model legs were showing "glamorous", her clothing was a total mess. Her tight mini-skirt was dirty brown with dull black stones embed 'Sakura' on the left bottom corner. She was wearing a plain black, edges torn-off shirt. In conclusion, she is definitely not fashionable and her outfit was horrible and hideous.

The most important thing other than those minor problems, she was LATE.

Err… She is not LATE but really, really, really _late_. Tsunade is the fucking CEO of the Konoha's Most Outstanding Fashion Company, Sakura Fashion. For God's sake, Sakura better come out with a good excuse or she would probably be living in the streets again. While she was trying to keep herself deep in thought, the sound of the heels tapping impatiently on the sparkling designed marble floor was trying her crazy. She opened her eyes and glared furiously at that _blond_ who interrupted her, only found a pissed off, furious face of a very familiar woman.

"Sakura Haruno, you did not just _glare_ at me, didn't you?" Tsunade said while she held her temper as her consciousness realized that she is still a freshman.

'Oh shit… What a bad day! I better come out with a good reason…'

Then, she heard a scream and running footsteps. Tsunade twisted her head to her back a little so she could keep an eye on the pink haired lady. As she thought, it was the loud cute blonde from the North branch and the famous Sasuke Uchiha from the South branch. They seemed to be getting along. Tsunade had always doubted that the Uchiha she heard about is actually homosexual and now, he seemed to be quite attracted to the blonde boy. 'Uzumaki was it? Well he is quite a cutie for a guy…' Tsunade chuckled at that thought. She turned back to the Sakura, only found her was in total shock and her jaw dropped onto the expensive tiles.

"…Got cha!" The blonde struggled and yelped helplessly in the raven's strong and firm arm. The raven grasped the sunshine hair, forcing the blonde beauty to face him directly and pressed his lips onto the blonde's. Tsunade stared at the scene in front of her, long forgotten the existence of Sakura Haruno. What happened to the pink haired? Well… She is in total shock. After all, the person she secretly admired and fallen in love kissed an _unknown_ guy.

"This is a nightmare! A fucking_ nightmare_! That dobe bewitched my Sasuke kun!"

Okay…that was complicated… Let me do my best to explain what exactly happened between the two protagonists of this ridiculous, not plotted story first. I assumed that no one is interested what the pink haired bitch did back then before she came to the company, am I right? No offence there. I just don't like her.

The following took place after the Uchiha morning scene from Chapter 1. Naru chan and Sasuke kun already had their breakfast and they met in front of the gate before the company. I guess that will be clear enough? It's just a story anyway!

Uchiha Sasuke came straight to the Sakura Company as soon as the driver dropped his father and brother off in front of the front door of their main branch building. He stopped by the security guards when they were about to enter into the compound. The window was pulled down and outside the main source of the bright sun revealed the security guard who was asking for his promotion card. However, it was not that man he was looking at. Behind the uniformed almost-passing-middle-aged guy who was still waiting for the requested 'pass' was a very gorgeous and sexy young man. He has perfectly tanned skin, the golden blonde hair and very stunning, sapphire blue eyes. He has three whiskers on each cheek. "Cute…" and that was all the raven could say. As his mind was wondering off to study the perfect creature of God, the blonde was also staring at him admirably. After all, he _is_ Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto turned to him and gave him a cheeky smile. "That ass belonged to me now." The raven smirked when he saw the blonde blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

"Excuse me, Sir." The unwelcomed voice snapped him from his fantasies.

The raven grumbled and pulled out his Sakura blossom card from his hidden pocket in his jacket. He pressed it to the security guard as he continued to observe the blonde boy.

Naruto knew who that guy sitting comfortably in the limousine. Sasuke Uchiha. It was the first time he seen the real life him. 'He's surprisingly good looking!' Naruto flashed a smile at him. A guy as talented as he would be working with him starting today, the blonde already felt the excitement stirred up inside him. The blonde hoped to learn more about him.

His mind suddenly flashed a picture of the naked raven with a rope in his hand, lying on the big bed in a sexy position. His blue eyes were scanning every inch of the palely toned, well built body. He reached up to the handsome face and he saw the mouth was moving: "Come to me, I will fulfill your desire and you will be mine." For some reason, he was snapped out from his daydream. Naruto could feel his face was heating up. He hid his blushing face from the raven but surely he would have noticed because it was too obvious.

"Hey, Blondie," Naruto managed to calm down a little after that hot dream but Sasuke's voice made it impossible. When he realized that the raven was talking at _him_, the door to the limousine was opened for him. The raven was leaning against the luxurious vehicle, smirking at him. "I heard there are 3 new employees from the 3 branches in Konoha… I guess you are one too? Then that will probably make us…_mates_?" Naruto only nodded dumbly, unsure of what Sasuke said as he was too focused on those magnificent lips of the sex god.

The raven pulled the daydreaming blonde and guided him into the limo. Naruto was giggling as he was excited to be able to ride on such a luxurious vehicle. Sasuke offered the guest a small bottle of beer as he took one for himself too from the mini fridge. Naruto smiled and receive it as he continued to observe around the empty space. 'So this is how the insides of a limo look like!' He was curious about the black curtains curled up at a corner. He was about to scoot to have a closer look when a hand gripped on his arm, held him back into his seat.

"That's just a small closest. It's pretty messy in there so there's nothing much to see," the raven explained, smirking. Then another question popped out in the blonde's mind: Why do they need a closet in a car? Before his was given an answer, the limo door was opened and there's an office lady, hands holding two bouquets of flowers greeting them.

As the two of them stepped out from the vehicle, they were amazed by the size and beauty of glass building in front of them. The glasses constructed to a big Hexagon shaped in the bottom are ocean blue. The popped out, tall rectangle stories are sea green. It must have cost billions to construct such a tall, unique building with just colored glass. The grand entrance was made from pure topaz. The entire two doors were hand craved with a Chinese dragon on the right and a beautiful phoenix on the left. The two famous designers observed the detail work in awe. 'This is the main branch of the Sakura Company, huh?' Sasuke thought as he peeked into the contents inside the gigantic entrance. 'It was simply too much!' Naruto thought with a huff. The North branch _didn't_ even have a guard house or even an auto-gate.

If you think that's all that made Sakura Fashion well known worldwide, then you are WRONG! When the two males stepped into the building, the first thing they saw was two rows of perfectly beautiful dressed up, stunning and talented models in all frozen in poses along the pathway towards the sparkling W-shaped counters around four inner sides of the floor. Each counter must had been either made of or coated with pure diamond sand! The super high ceilings were so well painted and illustrated. When you looked up, it was as if you are staring at the _real_ summer sky! This floor has given the people, especially customers the feeling of Heaven.

The two males approached to one of the counters and they were greeted with a gentle and sweet smile. The office girl dressed differently from the ones they saw by the doors. Those standing outside are wearing white long sleeve fitting tops with black Sakura Fashion logo sewed on their right side breast and long, black skirts. It seemed that the company did not give a damn about the employees' hairdos. This office girl's hairdo was hilarious, like a pair of wings. She was wearing black and white stripped long sleeve fitting top, with a name tag just above the red Sakura logo on her right breast pocket. She was wearing a short red skirt with white "Sakura Fashion Company" sewed in French Script MT at the left bottom corner. 'Why is she wearing a big ruby embed, high heels that are supposedly only to match in princess gowns?' That was the first thought of the two designers but that thought did not last long as they sensed someone was behind them. They were surprised to see a smirking middle aged lady.

"Welcome to Sakura Fashion! Now, everybody shake your thing!"

The two males were trying to figure out what exactly was going even when the music suddenly came in and the curtains fell over all the glasses, keeping the inside from the light. Then, there was a big disco spinning ball came out from nowhere and everyone started dancing. If you were the one who was in the situation, you would be freaked out too (duh!).

They were supposed to report themselves to the CEO of Sakura Fashion but what was the situation now? This is a disco pub! Where the hell was the formalness and seriousness of fashion business? Then, the same Blondie approached to them but this time with a black haired woman with a clipboard in her left hand and a pink fat pig pet on her right. They have so many questions to splat out but they were too confused and shocked of what exactly was going on. The woman gave a smile and swung her hand at the woman behind her back, signaling to leave her alone and she obeyed with a respectful bow. As soon as the woman left, she introduced herself as Tsunade and the CEO of Sakura Fashion.

"Sasuke Uchiha from the South Branch," the raven bowed politely.

"I am the great Naruto Uzumaki from the North Branch! Nice to meet you, baa chan!" the whiskered blonde gave a cheeky smile and greeted the pissed off woman as if she is some high-ranked military leader.

"You… Brat! I am only 39!" The two males flinched at her roar. "Anyways… Welcome to Sakura Fashion. I hope you will enjoy the welcoming party." Then she disappeared from sight!

The two boys went to the crowded pubs and deciding which one they should fed themselves with alcoholic drinks before their unconscious body guided them to the dance floor. Before Naruto could go to which more people so they can at least have a talk with everyone, the raven growled in refusal to get himself drunk. Hence they were sitting alone at the juice bar corner, enjoying the quietness and disco music. The blonde was really bothered by the ghostly silent so he decided to start a conversation about their career.

"I involve myself in this industry ever since I am still in junior high," Sasuke said. "I was sickened to see my mom always have to decide on my brother and my father's daily clothing and all the house choirs she have to deal with. That's how I started to get myself involved."

"Hmm, interesting…" Naruto's mind had wondered off thinking about his past. There's actually nothing much interesting happened but at least his family led a very peaceful life. Their parents were just some normal designers. They were not as well-known as this Uchiha sitting beside him and Naruto had never dreamt of actually becoming so successful in his second choice either. "Life is full of surprises."

"Indeed…" The blonde jumped at the sudden body contact. The raven's arms were around his feminine waist and he… Oh god, he could feel his gentle breathe by his ear. He mewled softly as he was pulled closer to the other male's chest. He should not have felt that way… Was it because of the drink? The raven raised Naruto's chin to meet him eye to eye. The raven was gorgeous. Black, the blonde had decided was the best color for this legendary man.

The raven bent over and pressed his lips over the blonde's. Both of them could taste the orange and the blackcurrant flavor beverages. Perhaps a little alcohol too… They were too busy to give a damn. Their hands were touching each other's body as if they treasured the fragile being. Their tongues were trying to get into each other's mouth to explore. The feeling was absolute pleasurable. Then the great doors were widely opened, they saw Tsunade was facing the light source that blinded every single soul in the building. The music stopped and the curtains were pulled up again, letting more light enter. The people obediently returned to their positions, their facial expression were blank but everyone was disappointed.

The woman was tapping her heels on the beautiful floor as they saw a black shadow beyond the light. It was then the blonde regained control over his mind and struggled to break free from the grasp of the raven. There were some arguments coming from the entrance but the raven only had his eyes on the blonde. He pulled the blonde back into the kiss but the blonde furiously rejected him and roughly pulled away from him. The blonde ran away from the raven but unexpectedly the raven was an athlete. Within seconds, the blonde returned back under the raven's grasp and he was pulled back into a much passionate kiss. Without giving much thought, Naruto melted into the raven's touch.

"This is a nightmare! A fucking nightmare! That dobe bewitched my Sasuke kun!"

The raven broke the kiss and glare angrily at the pink haired bitch. Naruto's mind was working slowly after the magic spell the raven put on him. He was still panting heavily to get more air into his lungs. "Fuck off, bitch!" The raven said before carrying the blonde bridal style away to a nearby couch, leaving the stoned Sakura Haruno and smirking Tsunade at the spot.

"Hold on, you two love birdies, you are suppose to _report_ to me, remember? If you want to fuck, you can do it later during the party," Tsunade suggested. Sasuke figured the logic behind it even though he was dying to hold the beauty and obediently released the still-dreaming blonde who seemed rather upset. The raven smirked and gave him another peck on the soft, pink lips. On that moment, Sakura Haruno was dragged to reality and stormed towards the two couples. She forcefully grabbed the blonde, broken the kiss. With her inhuman strength, she gave him a punch in the face that sent him fly.

"What the fuck are you doing, you crazy bitch!" The worried raven growled and ran towards his new lover but only found that his arm was grabbed by a powerful arm. He turned around and saw a flirty and shy pink haired beauty in a fashion mess. He was truly disguised; no woman would ever touch him so forcefully. N..R! "Fuck off," he shook her away and ran towards the injured blonde.

"What the fuck is your problem?" the blonde yelled angrily. The raven helped him to get onto his feet. His head was spinning and he could not think straight.

"You are stealing away my man, that's _your_ problem!" Sakura Haruno snapped as she stormed towards the two males with a fist held up.

"You… The three shitty idiots, who is the _boss_ here? Who is the motherfucking BOSS in here?" Tsunade roared and grabbed the pretty lady's beautiful hair, causing the emerald eyes beauty yelled in pain and anger and fell onto the smooth floor. There were obvious and big cracks on her expensive heels too. That pair of shoes cost quite a fortune… What a short lifespan, all thanks to the hot-tempered mistress, Sakura Haruno of course.

"Tonight, we are holding a party at Orange Paradise, the most famous bistro in whole Konoha. The party starts at ten _sharp_, 1 full hour to prepare is good enough. Be punctual and most importantly, fashionable! Do not destroy the company's name," Tsunade shouted so everyone in the floor could hear. "As for the two of you, I am sure that Kakashi Hatake will give you a tour. He's always late though so you two can some have some cuddle somewhere _private_." The raven gave a grateful smirk and mentally thanked her. The blonde was not listening and playfully drawing circles over his new found lover's exposed chest (due to the previous activities, their shirt were unbuttoned).

"As for _you_," Tsunade growled dangerously. The two boys were already off searching for an empty couch to continue their previous activities. Naruto was giggling excitedly and he followed the raven as if he was a small puppy keeping up with its mother. Of course, the pink bitch was very unhappy. When she was about to crawl up to pounced onto her love rival, Tsunade would pull her back to the ground. "Your mentor is _me_. Those who have attitude problems, I would personally _train_ (torment) them to be tame and gentle like a kitten. Of course, unless you are willing to get FIRED on your very first day…?"

The pink haired paused and her brain was processing the message the woman was sending, waiting for her to solve. In a few seconds, she made a conclusion: Fired from the company= Point number 1: Chances of getting close to her dream boyfriend vanished and the privilege card that is so close for her to reach…shattered before she could get a hold of it! She didn't give a fuck about the privilege card anymore but she was still dying to have it. The biggest no-no was that blonde boy. That son of a bitch that had the perfect Sasuke kun under his evil spell! The handsome and talented Prince Sasuke is waiting to be rescued by a princess. Only the mighty, strong and beautiful Princess Sakura Haruno from the West branch was his only hope… It is a battle of fashion, talent and love!

"And then we will live happily ever after…" The pink haired said dreamily. Tsunade was truly disguised by her personality. She made a mental note to make the qualification of the promotion much stricter and more serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

_Oh yeah! The third chapter is…up, people! I've have not been keeping my fan fictions updated for a long, long time. I know and I am sorry. However, this is what you are all waiting for! I had been busy… Okay, I've been taking a freaking long break without given any notice and yes, I know… "You are being very irresponsible"…blah blah blah… I don't give a damn! Lets' see what will be happening to Sasuke kun and our cute, little Naruto chan. Well, I do not own the characters or the original Naruto series but I can fully guarantee this story is 100% done by me. Damn, I would freaking wanted to make a yaoi anime/ manga series out of this two character! Oh well, we can only unleash our fantasies in here, and forever. How sad._

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Meet Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They are working in one of the most famous fashion company in the Fire Country. Sakura Haruno is a tough female who worked her ass out for her position as the best designer in the East branch. Sasuke Uchiha is the only designer in the South branch who always thought of the almost impossible ideas and a blinding gorgeous model. Young Naruto Uzumaki in the North branch has gifted talent in designing and has mastered the knowledge of beauty. One day, a pink envelope came by their doorsteps. They received the exact same card which were all printed a fully blossomed Sakura tree. What happens when the three best designers were promoted to work in the main branch?_

**End of Summary…**

**Chapter 3: C for Cooperating with the Impossible**

"It _must_ be the alcohol," Naruto stubbornly found an excuse for whatever shit happened in the morning. "It has and got to be!" The blonde mumbled some more. The one sitting beside him was the gorgeous and young genius of the Uchihas, Sasuke Uchiha.

He was not happy. Very. Not. Happy.

The strong alcohol effect faded by the time noon fell. The pink haired bitch is nowhere to be found, much relief to the two of the males. The bartender at the bar where the two of them originally were having their drinks admitted that the beverage contained alcohol. It's not that it is the matter of underage dosage of alcohol or illegality of serving alcoholic drinks because it is_ not_ a pub…but the new formed friendship between the two of the three newcomers crumbled within seconds as soon as the alcohol effect wore off.

Sasuke Uchiha might have been famous and intelligent but when it comes to dealing alcohol, he absolutely got no chance to stand out like all of the male members in his family. It's pretty odd actually but perhaps that's what he paid off for his achievement. Of course, he _admitted_ that the blonde looked stunning and attractive… He is still a freaking Uchiha, for god's sake! He would never even touch anyone in _public_! He prayed that tonight's late night news' headline would not be anything about him and the blond or he _swore _to God that he will commit suicide immediately and get his revenge as a ghost from the Heaven… I guess even God himself would not be enjoying the view below him if the gifted human is dead anyway… Still…

"Fuck God! Thanks for making my life miserable when I am climbing on top!" The raven sulked and mentally cursing God.

"Hey, man…" the blonde approached the raven. He returned to the seat beside the raven with his hand on the man's back. He felt bad for the guy because he is the Uchiha after all, the famous Uchiha who was always in the spotlight of the media… His reputation might be at risk and as much as Naruto hated it, he would be the one to blame for the bullshit happened…

"I…" The blonde never get the chance to finish his apology because a phone rang and it was Sasuke's phone ringing. The raven got up and went to a corner to pick up the call. The blonde gulped in panic and fear when the raven suddenly shot him a look when he was still on the phone. 'I'm dead.' The first thought came to his mind.

However, he was surprised to see the Uchiha smirked when he was off from the phone. That smirk was almost…sexy. The blonde blushed at that thought. The Uchiha approached to him with that smirk on his face. Being too embarrassed to even glance at the man who he _gave_ his first kiss to, he quietly stared at the floor as well as hiding his own blushing face.

"Tsunade called. She wants us to be in the Sakura Meeting Room on the 5th floor," Sasuke said as he sat down beside the blonde. His arm snaked around the man's thin waist, causing the blonde gasp at the touch and faced the raven. "She promised that she would help us settle our problems only if we…_cooperate_, if you know what I mean, Naruto?"

At that moment, the blonde saw there's still hope for the two of them to be friends again. Too bad he did not see what was coming… The idiot immediately agreed to whatever the raven's _cooperate_ means. How dumb he is…

"Naruto, you are going to be Sasuke's model starting now," Tsunade said with her index finger pointing at the dumb folded blonde. "Whatever shit the Uchiha designed, I want you to be the first to try them on and the first printed photos must have that cute whiskered face of yours, get it?" The angry Sakura was slammed back into her seat and passed out again when she earned a small push from the angry woman…

"That doesn't mean that I can't design!" Naruto was just too shocked but he did not want to piss Tsunade off… What she did to that poor girl is just unbelievable.

"If you are better than this Uchiha kid, then it's fine…unless you can prove it, of course."

He is Sasuke Uchiha! The blonde was dumb folded by her statement. No one can beat the raven. Naruto knew too well… Naruto Uzumaki had admired Sasuke Uchiha ever since he-knows-when. His parents had always talked about him and his talents when Naruto was still studying in a normal high school. Sasuke Uchiha is not just Sasuke Uchiha. The raven is someone the blonde can expect surprises and nothing but perfectness in his work of art… No one can reach the raven's standard and level of knowledge… He is the God.

On second thought, it may be a good opportunity to learn from the raven! Being a professional designer's model means that they will be spending a lot of time together. Naruto grinned at his good luck and immediately agreed and signed the contract. The raven smirked evilly and unconsciously licked his lips when he eyed the smaller man.

"He is just too easy…" Sasuke said to himself.

"Why the fuck must the son of a bitch is Sasuke kun's model? Why not me?" the pink haired girl yelled at the innocent blonde. The raven growled in irritation. Tsunade shot her an if-you-speak-again-you-are-dead glare.

"You," she pointed at the pissed off Sakura and continued, "Your mentor is me, remember? Your attitude is sickening me and you better change now or you will receive a demotion letter by tonight, get the picture?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door was opened and a silver white haired man dressed in black and grey stripped suit entered. He is someone you never seen. He had almost his entire face hidden, an antiseptic mask covering his mouth and nose with a black eye patch covering his right eye. 'Weird' was the first word came to the three new peoples' mind. His visible eye curled, as if he is smiling and he greeted Tsunade politely.

"Kakashi, this bitch is Sakura Haruno and the blonde idiot is Naruto Uzumaki. I am sure that you know who the raven is so… Any question?"

"Are the three of them…?"

"No, the two fine young man. I will personally train this bitch. Take them to look around and these are the keys…" Tsunade cut in and threw a key to the man called Kakashi.

"Good luck to you then, Sakura chan. May God be with you," Kakashi said. Sakura raised an eyebrow and she tried to question him further but he guided the other two out from the room as if he eager to get out from the meeting room.

It's too late now to realize something very, very important. There is actually only one major principle everyone in the Sakura Fashion have to follow, it also the key of survival in the company. Do not mess with the CEO, Tsunade. It happened to be the first time that luck is not on Ms. Sakura Haruno's side. For the same reason, we should pity her too but the author never give a damn about the pink bitch so to all Sakura fans who are reading this, hopefully you all don't mind the cruel treatment towards her.

"Lesson one: A lady must act like a lady," Tsunade clapped her hands twice and the door was opened again. "And I will show you what you call 'a lady', little Miss Miserable."

Sakura actually hoped that her crush would return to her and swept her away from this crazy place. The girl actually held her breath and prayed for that miracle to come true… How silly her dreams are. Her heart sank when she noticed a girl entered and there is no Sasuke. Sakura gasped when she realized the gorgeous lady standing in front of her… After what happened in the afternoon and now this Goddess of Beauty appeared in front of her, Sakura Haruno had never been so miserable in her entire life.

"I am sure that you had seen her before. This is one of our top models, Ino Yamanaka," Tsunade introduced to the stoned pink haired girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl named Ino gave an innocent smile and bowed with grace. 'How can one be so _perfect_?' The first thought that came to the pink haired girl's mind.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," she said miserably. She felt miserable, her heart is miserable and her dressing is miserable.

"Ino, from now on…" Tsunade patted the girl in misery's shoulder. "She will be in charge of your outfits. If this bitch made you uncomfortable, just give me a call and I'll replace her ASAP."

Sakura Haruno stared at the devil. Her brain actually functioned normally for the first time. The brain actually made something clear about her life in Sakura Fashion for her: One, the devil is making her life miserable. Two, she is trying to avoid her chances of getting close to Sasuke, her dream boy. And lastly, the devil hated her and she is not getting easier life.

"Tsunade… I respected your decision but…" Ino scanned the pink haired girl from head to toe and return to her head again, then continued, "She doesn't seem to fit in the requirements of a fashion designer in Sakura Fashion… As I remembered clearly, today is not April's Fool."

"Like I said: 'If this bitch made you uncomfortable, I'll replace her ASAP'," Tsunade repeated each word as clearly as a bell ringing beside the pink haired girl's ear.

Sakura threw a dead glare at the two people who were trying to kick her out and keeping her away from her beloved Sasuke forever. She grabbed a piece of paper and starting sketching a new design that she had in her mind. Anger and frustration…

It was a gown of fire. Tsunade smiled and nodded her head when she saw the complete sketch Sakura showed to her. Ino was amazed by it. The pink haired smirked victoriously. She still has chances to win over her prince's heart. Her model is one of the best in the company… She would definitely be able to attract the raven's attention and it is time the blonde idiot know that Sasuke is not gay, perhaps bisexual but definitely not gay.

The pink haired girl took a deep breath. Ino is one of the top models in the company and that means that she knows what she wants and what she should wear… Sakura better have tons of good inspiration of new clothing that fits in the Blondie or she would be done with just one call to Tsunade… It may seem that she is dying to do her best and cooperate with the impossible but she still believed that the blonde idiot and her prince would be better than her.

Sakura was wrong and maybe she would forever be wrong.

**Meanwhile...**

"This," the man opened the gigantic door with his key and swung the doors open, revealing the content of the _room_, "will be where you will be working."

Sasuke glanced into the room and 'hn-ed' before entering the room. Naruto was beyond shocked. He had never seen such a luxurious studio room, occupied with all sorts of measuring tools, design papers, even prepared high quality materials to make samples!

"This _is_ Sakura Fashion after all," said the raven with a 'well, duh' tone and began his work.

The blonde was left alone with the raven bastard when the silver haired man, Kakashi as he suddenly remembered his name, left him with a spare of the key before disappeared when he was about to ask him a few questions. Naruto closed the door after he entered. He couldn't help but admire the professional attitude of the raven and the way his hands moving is so skillful… Naruto shook his head nervously. Then, he caught a glimpse of a bed, a large King sized bed at a corner. 'What's a bed doing here?' That thought popped into his mind.

**Later onwards…**

"Dobe…" the raven growled in a dangerous tone and the giggling blonde immediately minimized into a tiny terrified fox. The raven, symbolized as a snake hissed angrily at him, "If you dare to move again, I swore I will definitely fuck you in bed until you freaking pass out (so he can take the measurements in peace)!"

Apparently, the raven had a ball gown design flashed through his mind. He immediately scribbled down the shape and now what had to be done is the measurement of his very own blonde model. Yet, the job was proven to be incredibly difficult because the blonde would keep on giggling, shaking or moaning, running away whenever the raven touched him, with bare hands or gloved. The raven had always done things in his own professional ways and since this dobe is sent to be his model, then he too had to _behave_ more professionally and Uchiha-like.

Naruto apologized and promised to be obedient. He couldn't catch the exact words what the raven grumbled under his breath but it was probably about how sensitive he was, like a woman… The blonde blushed deeply and kept still under the measurement was completed. It was tough and he had to bite on his bottom lips to hold himself in place. He had never touched by anyone before so it was a little awkward.

"Hn…" The raven stood up and returned to his working table and scribbled something on the same piece of paper. "You know, you really are feminine. I never came across any male model's body like yours." The raven's smirk caused the blonde's face as red as a tomato.

Naruto checked his watch and was surprised that it was already night. 'No wonder I felt so hungry!' and he catch a glimpse of Sasuke. He was starting to work on the gown already. He walked over to take a sneak peek at the design and his eyes widen at what he saw: a blue, lacy ocean Lolita gown. He even designed a special crown, with matching heels to match! He had _never_ seen a blue, ocean themed Lolita dress…not to mention what he saw is a _gown_!

Sasuke Uchiha… He really is an Uchiha who take on nothing but real challenges!

"Sasuke, are you hungry? What do you want for dinner?" The blonde asked when he regained his consciousness. The raven only paused and continued with his work, replied, "Anything that is not sweet." God, he was a real professional… He never took his eyes away from his work, knowing that this would be one of his masterpieces. Naruto smiled, he finally understood why even his father approved of this man's talents.

"Sasuke's works were just gift to the Gods…"

**Sakura and Ino…**

"EW, you called _that_ a dress?"

The blonde had not rejected another design! Sakura glared murderously at her. I am sure even that Blondie…Naruto was it? I bet even he can do better than this trash. Well… It is trash, apparently. The dress is made from scraps of materials, from cotton to silk. That made the dress looked…awkward. Not to mention that there's too much jewelry embed on the dress: From Amethyst to diamond… What a waste of precious resources…

"I think you didn't get my idea correctly…and yes, I did tell you that I want to try on clothes made from scraps of leftovers from all the materials that you had used for the previous failures. I did not expect _this_ to turn out." Ino sighed, as if she was the one who was wrong.

"Good job for today but I am tired already. Today's progress is… Zero and if tomorrow the progress remained the same, I will complain you to Tsunade. A favor, can you, Haruno?" Ino said patiently as she got up from the sofa. "Don't waste my time."

Sakura swore: She could have bitch slapped that pretty face! Tsunade swung open the door and saw Sakura's raising fist towards Ino's surprised and terrified face.

"Haruno, what the fuck you think you are doing to your client?" Tsunade snapped.

"I can't work with her," Sakura admitted.

"Fine, you are fired then," Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Tsunade and Ino were already slamming the door in her face.

**End of Sakura and back to Naruto and Sasuke…**

"Hn," Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as he admired the gown, now wore by the blonde, "I made a princess…"

"Shut…shut up, teme!" Naruto snapped in embarrassment. 'God, this is so humiliating!'

"Hold on," the raven commanded (yes, he _commands_), he picked up a crown and placed it on Naruto's wig and demanded the dobe to wore the 3 inches high, blue glass heels! "Hmm…It would have looked prefect with matching crown and shoes…but how can I get a goldsmith and a shoe-maker at such an hour?"

"Teme…" Naruto hissed, his body threatened to fall any second because he was unable to balance on heels. He is still a man after all, "the heels are killing my feet. Please, can I take them off now?" He actually whined and he sounded so girly but he really can't stand another minute anymore. Curse the Uchiha for being such a perfectionist!

The raven gave a 'you-are-such-a-pathetic-wimp' look and helped him got out from the torture of the shoes. Suddenly, 'thump'! They were on the bed, with Sasuke on top of the blonde. Naruto blushed at their awkward position. The raven only smirked and touched the whiskered face. "You are _beautiful_." He whispered into Naruto's ear, hot breathes making the blonde feeling the body temperature rising… The body, Naruto admitted was reacting on its own! He was actually kissing the Godly designer!

Sasuke was taken back for the surprise kiss. He smirked. Perhaps this time, they can go all the way… Without thinking much, the raven helped the blonde get out from the dress, mentally cursing that dress is a little time consuming to be taken off… Naruto, wasting no time with a blank mind filled with lust, took the raven's clothes off too.

Their minds were not functioning. They were not thinking. They decided just go with the flow; just go what their heart told them so…

* * *

**Extra Note:**

I will be back with a chapter of juicy lemon next time. Stay tuned!

**End of Notes…**


	4. Chapter 4 TEASER

**THIS IS JUST A _TEASER/_a_ SNEAK PEEK _of the next chapter**** 3 **

**Please READ and REVIEW to tell me what do you think of it so far.**

**I know I haven't been updating this story for like ages.**

**I'm sorry but well, I'm back!**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Well… The last update was like freaking months ago. I am so sorry, my dear readers! I've been so busy and I hardly have much time for myself… sort of. I had plenty time for myself and sadly I haven't been doing much writing on fan fictions. The last update on this website was a new story (my very FIRST hentai!) on Nurarihyon no Mago. Well, since I had been kept this story hanging long enough, I suppose I should continue with the promised lemony moment of our favorite yaoi pairing! Okay, enough of my shit. Please remember to review after reading!_

**End of Author's Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Meet Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They are working in one of the most famous fashion company in the Fire Country. Sakura Haruno is a tough female who worked her ass out for her position as the best designer in the East branch. Sasuke Uchiha is the only designer in the South branch who always thought of the almost impossible ideas and a blinding gorgeous model. Young Naruto Uzumaki in the North branch has gifted talent in designing and has mastered the knowledge of beauty. One day, a pink envelope came by their doorsteps. They received the exact same card which were all printed a fully blossomed Sakura tree. What happens when the three best designers were promoted to work in the main branch?_

**End of Summary…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: D for Desiring for Love**

It was already twelve in the midnight and most of the employees had already returned to their homes. While most people were at the bars drinking or hanging out with friends, the employees of this company would just work their ass off until the security guards shooed them out of the building. Of course not all employees would be chased out, the designers or someone related in the Fashion Department would be staying overnight and most of them particularly just lived in their penthouses or their personal bed room within their studio. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki happened to get their very own studio-cum-bedroom.

"Sasuke… Ah! Nyah… Sasu!"

This man' voice of moans and mewls are pleasurable and arousing, at least a certain Uchiha thought so. For the twenty five years of his life, it is the first time he ever encounters such a magnificent man. Indeed he had seen lots of beautiful female models but he had never seen a man who looked like a real goddess. The raven 'accidentally' brushed the blonde's clothed private, he can feel the bulge twitching in the boxers. The blonde just blushed like a red tomato out of embarrassment. The raven leaned towards the blonde and kissed him in the lips.

"Why are you blushing? You don't need to be shy to reveal yourself to me, Naruto."

The designer stripped off his top, showing off his abs. The blonde almost drooled just from staring at the removal of the shirt. The raven smirked playfully at his soon-to-be lover's reaction. They are definitely going to have a wonderful night together.


	5. I am sorry!

**Author's Notes:**

_To be extremely truthful, this story is does not have a plot and I do not enjoy writing this. The setting is far too close to reality and my brains, sadly, do not function that way. This surprisingly took longer time than I expected…but I have finally decided to give up. =sniff= _

_Here comes to the horror! Not exactly but it should be expected that this will turn out since I have not been updating for ages… I am discontinuing this story. This is the remains and... I am very sorry for the discontinuation. Hopefully someone will adopt it soon and finish the story!_

**End of Author's Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Meet Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They are working in one of the most famous fashion company in the Fire Country. Sakura Haruno is a tough female who worked her ass out for her position as the best designer in the East branch. Sasuke Uchiha is the only designer in the South branch who always thought of the almost impossible ideas and a blinding gorgeous model. Young Naruto Uzumaki in the North branch has gifted talent in designing and has mastered the knowledge of beauty. One day, a pink envelope came by their doorsteps. They received the exact same card which were all printed a fully blossomed Sakura tree. What happens when the three best designers were promoted to work in the main branch?_

**End of Summary…**

**Chapter 4: D for Desiring for Love**

It was already twelve in the midnight and most of the employees had already returned to their homes. While most people were at the bars drinking or hanging out with friends, the employees of this company would just work their ass off until the security guards shooed them out of the building. Of course not all employees would be chased out, the designers or someone related in the Fashion Department would be staying overnight and most of them particularly just lived in their penthouses or their personal bed room within their studio. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki happened to get their very own studio-cum-bedroom.

"Sasuke… Ah! Nyah… Sasu!"

This man' voice of moans and mewls are pleasurable and arousing, at least a certain Uchiha thought so. For the twenty five years of his life, it is the first time he ever encounters such a magnificent man. Indeed he had seen lots of beautiful female models but he had never seen a man who looked like a real goddess. The raven 'accidentally' brushed the blonde's clothed private, he can feel the bulge twitching in the boxers. The blonde just blushed like a red tomato out of embarrassment. The raven leaned towards the blonde and kissed him in the lips.

"Why are you blushing? You don't need to be shy to reveal yourself to me, Naruto."

The designer stripped off his top, showing off his abs. The blonde almost drooled just from staring at the removal of the shirt. It may be merely just a garment removal but to the blonde, it looks like a strip show. The raven smirked playfully at his soon-to-be lover's reaction. They are definitely going to have a wonderful night together.

"Sasuke…"


End file.
